


Soft Kisses & Strap-Ons

by ourcrashdownblue



Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Body Worship, Both really since Cas is nonbinary, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Gender Roles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sex, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Nonbinary Character, Other, Parenthood, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pregnancy Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blowjob, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourcrashdownblue/pseuds/ourcrashdownblue
Summary: While Uncle Sammy babysits Cas and Dean's twins, the grown-ups finally get some much needed time alone.Or, Cas finally gets to give his special boy some much needed attention.*Can be read as stand alone but might make more sense after having read "Bedhead & Throw Pillows"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Soft Kisses & Strap-Ons

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, sorry it's been so long. With classes up and going again I'll still be publishing semi-frequently but can't manage as much as I did in the summer. Thanks so much for sticking with me :) I love writing all this gooey sappy shit and I'm doing everything in my power to keep it going <3
> 
> Take Care,  
> Blue

The glow of the headlights flashing over the garage door is a blur in the back of Cas’s mind as Dean pulls the Impala into their driveway. Cas flexes their nimble fingers where they’ve been lightly gripping their husband’s leg since leaving the restaurant. Slowly, Cas has been teasing their way upwards, kneading at the warm flesh under worn-soft jeans. Dean’s muscles clench and unclench under their touch, leg pushing closer and closer to Cas’s hand until his knee is sitting awkwardly against the cupholder so he can still reach the gas pedal. The slow hum of the radio had only been cut into a few times by loud gulps clicking in Dean’s throat or tiny sighs drifting in the warm air between them. Dean’s eyes had been dead set on the road the whole time, but a smile quirked Cas’s lips when Dean finally glances down at the hand in his lap as soon as the car pulls onto their street. Cas gives his thigh a little squeeze, an inch from the prominent bulge that’s been slowly swelling the whole ride and pulls their hand away. Their smile dips into a smirk when Dean coughs to (quite poorly) cover his whimper.

The radio buttons and clock on the dash glow blue in the dark of the attached garage as Dean finally takes the key out of the ignition. Cas has barely unbuckled their seatbelt before he’s crowding into Cas, kissing them, and tangling his hands in their dark hair. His lips hungrily push into theirs, sloppy and breathy.

“Holy hell, Cas,” he pulls away with a gasp, slumping back against his seat like he just ran a marathon. Bright dilated eyes and a wide grin are bright and sunny on Dean’s face.

“Is that how you address me, Boy?” Cas asks with an arched brow. Dean’s lips drop into a soft part, a harsh breath escaping into the quiet of the car. Cas reaches out and strokes the stubble of his cheek, a warm pulse running through them when delicate eyelids flutter closed, “Hmm?”

“ _Son of a bitch_ ,” he sighs, nuzzling into the touch. Cas’s thumb smooths over the curve of his cheekbone, “N-No, Sir.”

“Good boy. That’s much better, isn’t it?”

Dean nods, “Yes, sir.”

He feels so soft, body so slack, and Cas feels like a blazing sun under their t-shirt and jacket.

It’s time to go inside.

Cas leans in while drawing Dean’s face closer to theirs over the center console, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. Dean chases their hand as it slides from his cheek before his eyes snap open like he’s just woken up from a dream.

“Come along, love,” Cas says, giving one last squeeze to his thick thigh, “I think it’s time for my boy to get some extra special attention. Don’t you?”

Dean is nodding and opening his car door before the words have fully left Cas’s mouth. Cas chuckles, following suit with a teasing casualness that makes their blood rush with the feeling of power Dean relinquishing control always gives them. Once their door is slammed shut behind them, Cas rounds the hood and finds Dean antsy but waiting patiently by the house’s entrance. He shimmies open the door as soon as Cas is within a few feet from him, apparently that is all the patience he has tonight. As soon as they both cross the threshold and before either can turn the lights on, Cas’s fists grab hold of Dean’s canvas jacket, walking him backwards until they’ve thrust him up against the now closed door. The warring halves of Cas’s body want to rip all their clothes off this instant but, simultaneously, can’t bear the thought of having an inch of space between their bodies. The latter half wins for the mean time as Cas draws the hot column of Dean’s neck to their nibbling lips. He squeaks in surprise before melting against the door, fingers winding in Cas’s hair and drawing them closer.

“Sir!” he cries as Cas draws a line over his Adam’s apple with the tip of their pointy tongue. Cas grins against his wet skin, Dean’s hips pushing against theirs. Cas nips at the bolt of his jaw and wedge a solid thigh between his own. A low groan escapes Dean’s plush lips as he ruts the straining bulge of his jeans against them. Eyes rolling closed, he murmurs, “Yeahyeahyeah...”

“When’s the last time you came, Dean?” Cas asks between kitten licks, careful to keep their voice from wavering. 

A hiccupped laugh tumbles from Dean’s mouth and his grin is shy, “B-Before we left, Sir. In the shower. W-Wanted to make this last. Can ya blame me?”

Cas’s roaming hand drops to his waist, playing with the denim loops and soft leather belt Dean’s owned for the last fifteen years. They guide Dean’s hips a few inches closer.

“Is that right…?” Cas says, kissing just under the point of his jaw, “And what were you thinking about while you were touching that pretty cock of yours, Boy?

Dean’s throat bobs under their trailing lips.

“I was--fuck, um...I was thinking a-about you going to town on m-- _ooh_ \--me in front of the mirror that o-one Christmas.”

“With the purple dildo?” Cas asks, as though the memory of his tears and the cries for more bubbling from Dean’s reflection as Cas thrust into him isn’t seared into their mind for all of eternity.

Dean bites his lip and nods.

It’s the second time he’s mentioned that particular tryst in as many days and it doesn’t require clairvoyance to know what he’s hoping he’ll be on the receiving end of tonight. 

Cas presses a kiss to one corner of his mouth, and then the other.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Cas says, “I’ll make love to you as _in-depth_ and passionately as you deserve. I promise. We can use whichever toy you would prefer.”

“Yeah?” his shy smile beams in the dark of the kitchen.

“Of course.”

Hands clasping around the back of Cas’s neck, he says, “Th-Thank you, Sir.”

“My pleasure, beautiful,” Cas starts to guide their husband’s hips away from the cool door, sliding their thigh away from his arousal. Together they wrestle out of their heavy coats, tossing them over a kitchen chair before Cas’s thumbs hook onto the belt loops of his jeans again, “Now, let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

Dean grins, dipping forward to kiss Cas with each step.

It takes three times longer than usual to walk back to the master bedroom. With the twins at Sam’s, the house is quiet in a way it hasn’t seemed to be in a month. There is a little twinge of sadness in Cas’s stomach at the thought, but it’s quickly consumed by the feeling of Dean’s hands slipping down to their chest. After last time, his touch is delicate and careful not to squeeze Cas’s sensitive flesh. His warm palm simply cups them, lightly massaging fingertips send tingles down to the soles of Cas’s feet. 

Out of habit, Cas closes the bedroom door behind them, glad to finally stop moving so they can focus on the delicious sensation of Dean’s kisses trailing from their lips to their throat. Cas feels heavy and tingly between their legs, thighs involuntary squeezing for the slightest bit of glorious pressure. Their fingers thread in Dean’s hair, the squishy poking of his tongue sending goosebumps rippling across Cas’s skin. 

Their hands work down to buttons of Dean’s flannel overshirt, thumbing each one undone as Dean continues sucking at their neck. On the last button, Cas brushes their fingers against the straining line of his cock and are rewarded with the vibrations of a whimper against their throat. Cas pushes the shirt to the ground and Dean is forced to dislodge when they both pull the plain undershirt over his head. His lips are spit-slick and panting, glazed eyes zeroed in on Cas as they Cas shuck their Henley to the ground. Cas’s skin prickles as forest green eyes rake over their torso. Suddenly, they’re painfully aware of the stretch marks, surgery scars, and small hills of their chest that the sports bras they’ve had to start wearing again do little to hide without a shirt. Cas forces a playful smile to their lips, trying to redirect his attention by lifting his chin up with their fingertips.

A sympathetic smile quirks Dean’s lips, breaking his role ever so slightly to brush a hand over Cas’s cheek and pull them into a reassuring kiss. His hands wander all over, massaging the marks, thumbing the scars, and teasing at the elastic of the bra until something floaty and light is making a home for itself again in Cas’s chest. The moment dissolves back into the needy push-pull of bodies, Dean’s head dipping down to nip at my collarbones.

Unbuckling the belt and popping the top button of Dean’s jeans, Cas slowly teases the zipper down. A choked sound of relief pops in the air between them when the pressure on Dean’s cock is finally eased. Cas shimmies the jeans and the boxers patterned with cartoon cowboy hats down Dean’s lithe hips until they pool around his ankles. He holds Cas’s forearms as he steps out of both items, kicking the pile to the side. His cock is jutting out at half-mast, a flushed pink only a few shades darker than the flush on his chest. Cas’s hungry hands glide down the plane of his back to squeeze at his supple ass. Dean groans long and low against their neck, muscles clenching and unclenching beneath their palms.

“Sweetheart?” Cas asks, one hand slipping up to tug slightly on blonde strands until Dean meets their gaze. _Fuck_ , he’s stunning, “I want you on all fours on the bed for me.”

Dean shivers, quickly pulling away and situating himself on the bed until his bare ass faces the foot of the bed in flawless stance.

“L-Like this, Sir?”

Cas smooths a hand over the divine curve of his backside, planting a kiss at his tailbone, “Perfect.”

Stepping away from the bed, Cas reaches into the bottom drawer of their dresser. They pull out the fluffy towels, tube and a half of KY, the strap-on harness, and, lastly, the ribbed purple dildo. Anticipating emerald pools watching their every move. 

“Please, Sir,” Dean’s rich, breathy voice asks, “Please, wanna feel you…”

Cas smirks at him as they carry their bounty over to the bed. Flicking on the bedside lamp, Cas places the objects out in a playfully slow fashion. Dean’s eyes take in each familiar item. He licks his lips, a pleading expression that borders on desperate turning up to his spouse.

“I know, baby, it’s been a long time,” Cas says gently, carding their fingers through his hair, “That’s why I’m going to give you two options.”

Dean’s eyes go wide, sparking in the low light. His tongue slides over his bottom lip and Cas’s thumb traces in its slick wake, “Options?”

“Yes,” Cas says, “I can either finger you until you’re properly loose, nearly dripping lubricant, and fuck you to relief right this second,” Dean’s cock twitches below him, a moan escaping into the air and his eyes roll closed, “....or, I can give my boy a special treat before I stuff him full.”

Dean nudges into my hand, eyelashes fluttering back open as he asks, “Treat, S-Sir?”

Cas nods, “Mhmm. You can pick whichever you’d like, but if you want your treat, it means you will have to be patient and a little longer to climax. The choice is up to you, love.”

While Cas gives him a moment to gatherer his thoughts and come to a decision, they go about tucking a towel underneath Dean’s body, lifting each knee to layer the terry cloth over the bedding. Dean squirms, glancing down at his angry hardness which has curved up even closer to his belly before looking back at Cas.

“I--” he gulps, “I want a treat, Sir.”

Cas keeps their expression in carefully neutral, “Are you sure?”

Dean bites his lips, nodding, “Yes, please.”

“I think you’re going to be happy with your decision, love,” Cas says, dotting a gentle line of kisses from his shoulder blade to his waist and rubbing a soothing hand over his hairy thigh, “Now, can you spread your legs a little wider for me? Good boy.”

Cas detours to their little closet, unhooking the plastic-framed, full-length mirror from the inside of the door. 

When they turn back, Dean’s eyes are dark and dilated in the glow of the lamp light, lips slightly parted.

“I have to thank you for the idea,” Cas says, dragging the mirror to the wall only a little ways from the foot of the bed, “...for reminding me about _everything_ we did that Christmas,” Even from this far away, Cas see Dean shiver at their words, arms quivering slightly where they hold him up. Once the mirror is propped in place, perfectly situated so Dean’s spaced-out, utterly _pink_ reflection is staring back at him. A fine sheen of sweat is starting to glisten on his forehead. Pushing aside a few wayward strands that have clung to his skin 9he’ll need a haircut soon), Cas presses a kiss into his temple, “Are you ready for your treat now?”

Dean keens into their hand, and nods, “Please, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Cas says. Their own jeans and boxers are discarded onto Dean’s pile, and Cas kneels on the bed behind him. As they massage and knead at the globes of Dean’s perfectly rounded ass, Cas can feel the clenched muscles melting under their palms. 

“S-Sir…?” Dean whispers. Grabbing a baby wipe from the package that has a home on their bedside table, Cas gives their husband’s sensitive hole a few thorough swipes and soothes a hand over Dean’s calf when he shakes from the attention, “Wha-- _ohhhh_!”

His words morph into a cry when Cas darts the pointy tip of their tongue over his entrance. When Cas glances over Dean’s shoulder, they can see that Dean’s eyes have squeezed shut. Cas gives the swell of one cheek a smack that has Dean snapping to attention.

“Keep those eyes open, Boy,” Cas admonishes, “I want you to watch yourself. See how breathtaking you look while I give you your treat.”

Cas runs a teasing finger along the thick vein of his cock, the hard flesh bobbing from just that light touch. Dean squeaks and nods, “Ye-- _auuhh_...Y-Yes, Sir.”

Leaning back in, Cas’s senses fill with the heady, warmth of Dean’s intimate skin. They lap kitten licks at his rim, delighting in the way it flutters and makes Dean gasp. Cas spreads his cheeks even wider, tracing massaging swirls into the softly ridged skin. Cas prods and prods with their tongue, intermittently sucking at the hot flesh until Dean’s thighs are quaking and delicious noises drip from his lips. Once that ring of muscles has loosened enough, Cas teases their tongue further, finally breaching his tight hole.

“Cas!” Dean screams, pushing back on the wet muscle to try to wiggle them in deeper.

Cas administers another light smack to the meat of Dean’s ass, his hole clenching around their tongue, a bone-deep shiver wracking through his body. Cas kneads at his rosy cheek and draws back.

Beads of sweat roll down the sides of Dean’s face now, flushed cheeks and hooded eyes meet Cas’s gaze in the mirror, “What’s my name, Boy?”

“SirSirSir…” he mumbles, hips canting unconsciously back for more attention, “I-I’m sorry, S-Sir.”

“That’s better,” Cas runs their hands along his sides, fingers skimming over the goosebumps that ripple across his skin. Dean starts to whimper again, and Cas kisses over each plump cheek and makes a soft shushing noise. When he begins to relax under their touch again, Cas trails their kisses down the crack of his ass, giving one last suck to his relaxed rim, “Are you ready for my fingers now, sweetheart?”

Dean moans, meeting their eye in the mirror and nodding frantically, “Please, Sir. Want your fingers so bad-- _please_ …” The muscles of his ass tighten, just this side of too tense for Cas’s comfort.

“Calm down, love,” they hum, rubbing figure-eights over the backs of Dean’s legs until the shaking turns only to trembling. Cas placed a nipping kiss on a freckle on his lower back, “Can you relax for me? It’s been a while since you’ve taken a cock which means you’re going to be extremely tight. I’ll take good care of you, but I need you to relax so I don’t accidentally hurt you,” Dean nods more solemnly this time, taking purposefully deep breaths and keeping eye contact through each one. Cas grazes the dry pad of their thumb over his fluttering hole, Dean stutters a moment before falling back into the breathing rhythm he’d established, “Good boy.”

Reaching to the side, Cas grabs the half empty tube of lubricant and squirts a generous amount, warming it up between their fingertips. With the tip of one finger, Cas teases over their husband’s rim. Swirling and tickling the dancing muscle, they coax little ‘ _unh, unh, unh_ ’ sounds out of Dean that ring in Cas’s ears. When their finger finally dips in up to the first knuckle, the searing, contracting heat engulfing their digit sends arousal coursing into their veins.

“Sir…” Dean whines, trying to push back on my slicked finger. Cas holds his hips firmly in place.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart,” Cas says, “Are you sure you want me to use the purple cock tonight? It’s substantially larger than even three of my fingers.”

“Please, Sir, _please_ ,” Dean begs, “Been so long since you filled me. Want it _so bad_ , Sir.”

Cas works their finger into a gentle rhythm that has Dean’s eyes fluttering shut, head dropping limply to his chest. They suck a blooming red mark into the lingering pinkness from the early smack, painting the colors of a carnation across their baby’s backside.

“The purple cock it is,” Once the squeeze of Dean’s ass is not just taking Cas’s digit but eagerly pulling it in, they tease another lubed finger along his rim. Soft gasps ricochet off the walls, heat and sparks pooling between Cas’s legs, “I want you to take a deep breath for me, baby...excellent, just like that,” Cas nudges their second finger in beside the first. Holding their fingers steady, Cas waits for Dean to adjust to the burn. His arms are shaking and he’s trying to keep his eyes on his reflection, “Look how desperate you are for my fingers, Boy. Only two fingers and you’re already shaking. How will it feel when I’m sliding my cock into you, hmm?” 

At that instant they crook their middle digit, smoothing over the nub of his prostate with practiced precision.

“Sir!” Dean screams as Cas teases the sensitive spot, Dean’s aching length jerks violently and drops of pre-come drip onto the fluffy towel below. His limbs quake beneath him, “C-Ca--Cas can’t…”

His voice is threaded in gasps, and Cas eases off the little nub, “What’s that, love?”

“Sir…” he says, eyes dark pools with only a thin, green iris. A tinge of anxiousness furrows his brow and Cas slows their ministrations even more.

“You can tell me,” Cas says, smoothing a hand over his sweaty back, “Whatever you need, I’m right here.”

Dean bites his lip before finally saying, “Cas can’t...Cas can’t keep…”

Cas’s eyes fall to the violent shaking of his arms, from the clenching of his fists they can see how hard he’s fighting his own muscles.

Cas glides their hand up to his shoulder blade and gives a gentle nudge to encourage him down, “If you need to give your arms a respite, you have my permission. I just want my boy to be comfortable. Rest your weight on your shoulders, sweetheart.”

A huff of relief leaves Dean’s body as he sinks forward to do just that. His head is turned to the side and he can see Cas even at the awkward angle.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he mumbles, a flush of shame lighting his cheeks, “...’bout the mirror and all.”

“Dean,” Cas leans in as best they can to scritch his sweaty hair and place a gentle kiss to his cheek, “The mirror is just for fun, love. If it’s not enjoyable, there’s no point, alright?” Dean nods, against their hand. 

A tiny smile plays at his lips, “Yes, sir.”

“That’s my boy,” Cas says. Kissing their way back up to his waist, Cas starts a gentle slide of their fingers again. An equally tiny moan flies from Dean’s lips at the motion. Cas scissors their fingers, stretching the smooth muscles until Dean is pushing back and trying to take them deeper, “Are you ready for three fingers now?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean sighs, whining a little when Cas removes their fingers to slather on copious amounts of lube.

He takes three fingers much more easily, and soon Cas’s fingers are gliding and crooking and making Dean writhe. The fourth finger is a bit of a stretch, but now that Dean’s muscles have less resistance than sifted sand, he’s begging for more in moments.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas groans when they notice wanton tears dripping onto the bedding by Dean’s wet lashes as he fucks himself on half of their hand, “You’ll look stunning on my cock, Boy.”

“Pleasepleaseplease,” the litany tumbles from Dean’s lips. Cas straps into the harness one-handed for as long as possible until they have to withdraw their fingers from his hole to fasten the last adjuster, leaving it fluttering and gaping. Dean’s fists clutches at the corners of the towel, canting back on air. A throb lights in Cas’s core and they moan at the salacious sight.

After the thick purple member is secured in place, Cas grabs the lubricant--but a quick thought occurs to them. Grabbing a condom from the bedside table, they roll it impatiently over the ribbed silicone before slicking the whole contraption in enough KY to drown a person. Kneeling behind him, Cas positions the tip at Dean’s puffy rim. One hand keeps him from thrusting back as Cas runs their hands along the miles of warm, responsive skin beneath them.

“Do you want my cock now, Boy?”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Dean says, voice barely a whisper, “Can I have it, Sir? N-Need it. Please?”

Cas smirks, giving the squish of Dean’s ass another appreciative squeeze, “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Without another breath, Cas pushes the dildo’s fat girth into his husband’s open body. 

“ _Auuhhhh…_ ” Dean groans below, eyes rolling back into his skull fingers tight and splayed. His hands suddenly scramble to spread his cheeks wide for Cas. As they slowly slide centimeter by stretching centimeter into Dean, their fingertip teases the delicate, stretched ring of his rim.

When they’ve gone halfway in, Cas pauses and bends to kiss the ridge of his spine, careful not to jostle the cock, “How are we doing, love?”

Dean hiccups before taking in a deep breath, “G-Good...Sir…”

“Do you need more lube?”

“Nuh-uh,” he licks over bitten lips, “...j-just wait…”

“Of course, Dean. Tell me when you’re ready,” Cas kneads their thumbs into the tight muscles of Dean’s lower back, one eye always on the adorable scrunch of his brows.

After a moment, a punch-drunk smile twitches at Dean’s lips. He says, “Oka-ay...move please, Sir…”

Cas slides deeper into the tight channel, until their hip bones rest on the knuckles spreading Dean open. Cas pauses another moment so Dean can adjust before giving a slight roll of my hips. He whimpers into the bedspread, eyes loosely shut and slack mouth leaving a little spot of drool on the cotton bedspread. Cas’s hands move to his waist and settle there. They start to rock him back onto the purple cock, low throbs thrum through to their core as Cas watches the silicone slide out of Dean’s immaculately stretched hole. Face buried in the covers, Dean’s moans are buttery and laced in tears, his toes curling on either side of Cas.

“ _Serrrr!_ ” he shouts, cry muffled in the thick cotton. His white knuckles tighten even more around his cheeks. Cas rocks forward at the same angle again, this time recognizing the slight resistance as the nub of his p-spot.

“Right there?” Cas chuckles as they begin a vigorous rhythm of shallow, relentless thrusts against their husband’s prostate, “Does that feel good, Boy?”

Dean is nodding frantically and making half sounds that he might’ve meant to be words. Cas utilizes the firm hold he has one Dean’s squirming waist to slam his hips back against theirs, keeping the delicious angle for which Dean’s cherry-red face is pleading.

“Y-Yes, Sir! _Fuck!_ ” He cries, “God--more, please, _m-more! Sir…!_ ”

Keeping up the brutal pace, Cas grunts, “Are you going to come like this, Dean? Are you going to climax on my cock alone all desperate and weeping for my touch?” When he moans but doesn’t answer, Cas gives a sharp smack just below one of Dean’s prying hands, “Answer me, Boy.”

“Sir!” Dean squeaks, his rim flutters obscenely around the purple cock, “I’m gonna…!” he shudders, thighs quivering and back arching against each thrust that hits his prostate. A loose groan rumbles from his chest and he goes stock still as his ass continues to contract. Cas slows to a halt and holds Dean’s shaking hips back against the cock. Cas reaches down to stroke him through the last dregs of his orgasm--but he isn’t coming. At least...his cock is still hard and straining, only tiny dribbles of precome slick their fingers as Dean bucks towards their hand and away from the dildo. Slightly confused, Cas attempts another testing thrust. Their hips only work in a slide and a half before Dean’s hands are scrambling back to still them, “Nonono!”

Cas freezes, “Dean? What’s the matter?”

A bone-deep exhale shudders out of Dean’s body and he slumps impossibly farther onto his shoulders.

“Too--” he licks his lips, green eyes fluttering shut, “Too s-sensitive, Sir.”

Soothing their hands over his tacky skin, Cas asks, “Would you like me to pull out, love? Or do you need a minute?”

Dean’s hands let his ass cheeks go, one curling under his chest while the other threads with Cas’s most lube-free fingers where they rest on his waist. Cas squeezes his hand.

“P-Pull out, Sir,” he says.

Cas delicately eases the cock out of his raw hole. Peeling off the condom, Cas flips it inside out and knots it while pointedly ignoring its contents. Tossing it into the little waste basket by the bed, Cas redirects all their attention back on their boy.

His ass is still presented like a feast in the air. Cas glances down at his heavy cock that’s still throbbing and making a mess of the towel below. They massage Dean’s hips and ask, “Did you...climax, love?”

Dean huffs out a breathy laugh, eyes rolling back open to meet theirs. A coy smirk pulls at the corners of his mouth. He starts to rise up onto his legs, still trembling slightly, as he says, “M-Mini one...I think.”

“Really? That’s...quite impressive,” Cas chuckles, feeling a tingle low in their belly at the thought. Dean lumbers around to face them, glassy, blissed out eyes wide and trusting. Cas cups his stubbled face in their palms and draws his lips in for a slow kiss. Cas worries Dean’s lower lip between his teeth until they have to pull away for air. Cas smiles, resting their forehead on theirs, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean beams, pecking their cheek and gives a bashful, “Hey.”

Shifting backwards, Cas leans into the pillows behind them until they’re propped at a comfortable angle. Cas tangles their fingers in Dean’s hair, drawing him closer. The stiff, purple silicone bobs inches from Dean’s face. His eyes light up with realization, lips parting like the red seas.

“Now...do you have something for _me_ , Boy?” Dean surges forward, plump, pink mouth wrapping around the cock that had fucked him senseless. He moans as soon as the heavy weight is in his mouth, keeping Cas’s eye as he inches down its length. His perfect, stubbled cheeks hollow around the dildo as he moves until three quarters of it have been swallowed down. Lighting zips down Cas’s spine at the sight, “That’s my good boy. You just like to be filled don’t you, sweetheart? Take my cock so well no matter which hole it’s going in, don’t you?”

Dean moans, nodding as he valiantly lowers his stretched lips even farther. From under blonde lashes he stares at Cas, one hand not so sneakily crawling up their bare thigh. His fingers crawl up to the straps of the harness, teasing at Cas’s fleshy lips. They shiver.

He slips off of the dildo with a slurp and asks, “M-May I, Sir?”

“You may, baby,” Cas smiles, brushing a finger over the corner of his both where a line of spit gives him a debauched glow in the lamp light. Belatedly Cas remembers the lube. Handing him the tube, Cas adds, “‘Feeding is making me a little dry, love.”

Once his fingers are fully slicked, Dean eagerly sucks the dildo back between down, working back to where he’d left off. Slick, heavenly fingers glide over Cas’s folds. While one teases at their entrance, another rubs tight circles over their hood. Cas gasps as pulses electricity makes their impatient nub of flesh jump under his digit. Cas digs their fingers into his scalp, forcing him down on the purple length a little further. He groans, eyes falling closed as his fingers twirl. Legs quivering, Cas slaps a hand over their mouth to keep from screaming. They haven’t come since that night in the kitchen a few days ago and Cas can already tell they’re too revved up to last long.

Two fingers slip into Cas’s heat and theirs hips buck up to meet them. Their legs are winding like vines around Dean’s waist and Cas needs _more_. They meet his slow thrusts with sharper ones of their own. Then suddenly, his digits are rolling like waves and crooking--

Cas screams when thick fingertips hit in precisely the right way. Their hips roll between the two sensations, up against the finger drawing ungodly patterns over their hood and the fingers that Cas missed so much filling them up.

 _Cas needs_ more.

With a hard tug, they pull Dean off the dildo with a wet pop. His fingers slip out at the same time and he clutches their thigh for balance. His hazy eyes sparkle, the tip of his tongue darting out to skim a drop of spit at the corner of his mouth.

“S-Sir?” He mumbles, voice hoarse and fucked out.

“So beautiful, Dean,” Cas marvels, pulling him down to meet them, shoving their tongue between his swollen lips, “Are you going to be a good boy and fill me up?”

Dean moans, nodding against their grip in his hair. His hips jerk, cock thrusting against Cas’s thigh, “Yes, Sir,” he smiles lazily.

“Up. Now,” Dean rises to his knees on quivering thighs, scarlet cock curled up to drip onto his belly. Cas brushes a feather-light touch down one side of his cock and up the other just to see him shiver, “Lube.”

Dean obediently squirts the sticky liquid onto Cas’s palm before dropping the tube back to the towel. They slide a semi-loose grip over his searing length, giving a few squeezing strokes that have Dean fighting to hold his hips still.

“ _Sir_ ,” he moans.

Cas gives his slicked, flared head one last swirl with their thumb and releases him.

“Are you going to give me what I want, Boy?” Dean’s lips drop open on a pant as he scrambles to reposition himself. His hands bracket Cas’s head as they guide his hips down. At the first feel of that thick, twitching cock gliding into them, stars burst in the pit of Cas’s stomach. They gasp, “ _Y-Yes_ , Dean. _Unnnhh_...you f-fit so perfect.”

Cas wraps their calves around hairy thighs, urging Dean in farther until he’s bottoming out. Their whole-body clenches around him and draws a beautiful groan from his lips. His hips make stuttering thrusts that slide like velvet inside them. 

Cas dips his head close to theirs, nibbling and sucking at his abused lips until all his sounds are somewhere between a breath and a grunt, “ _Mmhmm…_ ” Cas nips and kisses at his jaw, working their way to tongue at the shell of his ear.

“Come on--harder, Boy,” Cas commands, hands clamping down on the pumping muscles of Dean’s ass cheeks. His thrusts grow frantic and Cas’s eyes roll back into their skull as he pummels _that spot_ on every other thrust. Pushing his jerking hips deeper, they say, “Don’t come until I say. Do you understand, sweetheart? Don’t come.”

Dean whimpers where his face is tucked up against their own head before slowly nodding, “Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Good-- _nnnhh_...good boy,” Cas says, gripping his ass tighter. Their orgasm tingles just behind their hood, licking out to the rest of their body like flames. Usually, Cas needs a finger to stroke them in order to climax, but with the friction of the squished dildo between them, Cas knows they’re only a few thrusts away, “ _Deeeaan_.”

“ _Sir!_ ” Dean groans against their ear. The dark, needy ripple of his voice vibrates across Cas-- _in_ Cas and it’s all they need to tip over the edge. Cas cries out into the humid air of the bedroom as glorious waves spasm through their muscles all the way out to the tips of their fingers and toes. Their whole body is wound as tight as piano wire before all the tension suddenly snaps and Cas feels honey puddling on the bedspread. 

Cas doesn't realize they’ve clamped their legs down tight to hold Dean in place until their fuzzy brain floats back to the surface. When did they close my eyes? Dean is staring down at Cas with dark moon eyes and shaky breaths stuttering from his lips. Cas feels utterly weightless and shivers a little each time an aftershock has them contracting around Dean.

They beam up at Dean as though they’re flying as high as a kite, carding their hands through tacky hair. As Cas presses chaste kisses across his lips and freckled cheeks, his throbbing length slides out, “You did such a good job, love. Felt so good for me.”

Dean’s head dips down, the tips of his ears turning bright pink at the praise.

“‘S nothin’, Sir,” he says bashfully. Cas guides him by the jut of his chin to meet their mouth once more. 

Smiling against his lips, Cas whispers, “Would you like to come now, love?”

“Please, Sir?”

“Kneel back for me,” Cas instructs, nudging him until he’s sitting on his heels between their spread thighs, “There we go. Now I want you to jerk yourself off for me, Boy.”

Dean’s hand is wrapped around himself in an instant, sliding and stroking with the assistance of the extra lube and Cas’s slick. His other hand twitches where it clutches Cas and they snake their own out to entwine their fingers with Dean’s. His eyes sag, cheeks practically glowing. He squeezes their hand tight.

“Want you to come all over me, sweetheart. Always such a good boy for me.”

Dean starts to fuck up into his fist with vigor, obscene squelches echoing in the air. His hips begin to stutter, thrusts turning frantic and shaky.

“Si-- _unnnnhhh…_ ” Dean cries, head tipping back and lips dropping into an ‘O’. His cock pulses in his grip as spurts of come ribbon across Cas’s stomach. Each thrust draws less and less out of him until he’s left twitching.

“Good boy,” Cas hushes, rubbing soothing circles into his tight thighs, “There we go. You did such a good job for me today. I love you so much, Dean.”

A last bit dribbles into their belly button as Dean’s eyes flutter open. 

“L-- _mmm_ ,” Dean sighs, thumb tracing delicately over his slit as the last jolts of pleasure make his abdomen jump, “‘ove you, too…”

Cas glances down at their coated stomach and then back up at Dean. He’s biting back a smile, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“I think someone has a mess they need to clean up,” Cas says with a raised brow.

Dean’s blissed-out eyes flash with excitement and a stoned grin lights up his features, “Yes, _Sir_.”

His softening cock sinks to Cas’s as he bows forward. Satiated emerald eyes watch Cas from under wet lashes at the first dart of tongue. Their skin sizzles with each swipe of wet flesh and Cas curls their fingers in sweaty blonde strands. Lick by lick, they’re made clean again, cool trails left in his wake.

One the last drop is gone, Dean looks up, asking, “Did I do good?”

A smile overtakes Cas’s features and they draw his mouth to theirs. Dipping their tongue between satiny lips, Cas tastes the traces of salt and tang of Dean’s release.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas hums, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, “You did exceptionally good. C’mere,” Dean’s body gracelessly flops onto theirs. Cas chuckles as he nudges and rearranges their limbs. He wiggles into place until his head is tucked comfortably over Cas’s heart, one lazy arm slung over their ribs. Cas kisses his tacky forehead, hands gliding over his back. It’s a long, blissfully quiet moment before Cas asks, “Do you think Sam will babysit next weekend, too?”

Dean snorts. Flashing mirthful eyes at me, he says, “Worth a shot.”

His breath flutters against Cas’s collarbone, and they draw him even closer into the circle of their arms.

Cas murmurs into his hair, “I promise we won’t go so long between intimacies again. I...have missed this greatly.”

“Me too, sunshine,” Dean chuckles, snuffling against the crook of their neck. Dean rolls his head to the side, eying the little digital clock on the dresser. When he rolls back a coy grin plays at his lips, “We still have an hour before we told Sam we’d be back…”

A matching grin splits Cas’s face, their hand drifting down to tease fingers over the crack of his ass.

“Perhaps a vibrating cock this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd fic in my Wavelengths miniseries that explores Castiel as having different gender identities. I'd love to hear any prompts/things you'd maybe like to see in the future! I can't promise I'll be able to write everything but I'm super curious if anyone has any requests in the realm of the series description!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments are my lifeblood ;)


End file.
